Love Comes Tic Tac Toe
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sometimes it takes near death, angels and healing waters to help Daniel and Vala find true love.


Love Comes – Tic Tac Toe

Spacegypsy1

Sometimes it takes near death, angels and healing waters to help Daniel and Vala find true love.

~0i0~

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Where're your glasses?" Vala's hand reached up to touch his face.

"Lost 'em."

"Oh." She paused, breathing labored, hand slightly trembling where it lay on his cheek. "I'm not going to make it am I?"

"Of course you are." He lifted her body up higher in his aching arms. The feel of her blood soaking into his shirt where his jacket lay open was warm and he tried to ignore how good the warmth felt against his freezing skin.

Snow nearly blinding now, he trudged ahead hoping he was still going in the direction of the dark hollow in the rocks he'd seen from camp. It hadn't seemed far and surely no more than twenty feet up. Now, he realized, it must have been at least a mile, and God knows how high a climb. He could do it. He had to do it. He had to.

"You... you can't carry me much farther. You're exhausted." Vala's hand slid to rest on her chest. "Please. I can't bear to have you die..."

"Almost there. Surely you know by now, I'm as strong as Atlas himself, right?" The difficulty he had breathing covered up any attempt at teasing. When she didn't answer, Daniel looked down, "Vala? Vala!"

She'd passed out, or worse.

Wind howled mercilessly. The cold drove into his skin. Icy snow obscured the landscape. His arms felt numb. His legs, weak and trembling, could barely step one foot in front of the other as he traversed towards the higher rocks.

Thankfully, Vala had been a bit chilled and put on her heavy jacket. Still, they certainly weren't dressed for the shockingly strong and unexpected blizzard. Within minutes they'd lost sight of the Stargate far in the distance. Their tents blew away, gear scattered and quickly disappeared under heavy falling snow.

Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c had left for the village nearly two hours before the storm and hopefully they were safe.

Aware of the danger they faced, Daniel had taken her hand and ran towards the cave. Somewhere along the way they'd gotten separated and Vala had taken a tumble into a shallow ravine, piercing her side on razor sharp rocks. He'd been amazed when he had literally stumbled over her.

Listless, Vala lay cold in his arms except for the spot on her side where she'd been pierced and the blood flowed. He'd tried to stop it several times. Desperately he needed to get to that cave. Some place to lay her down and attempt to stop the bleeding. Someplace out of the freezing storm. They'd lost almost everything. Vala still had her radio. He had a canteen. That was it. Everything happened so fast.

This was not the way he intended to die. Not now. He'd survived Goa'uld and Ori. He'd fallen in love again. He would save her and he would tell her that he loved her. Open his heart just for her.

At that moment his foot caught on something that brought him to his knees. Vala tumbled out of his arms without a sound. "NO!" Daniel cried. He tried, tried so hard but couldn't find the strength to stand. Vala lay before him, inky dark hair spread out across the white ground, skin as pale as the snow. Red blood slowly turning the snow pink. "No," he whispered, kneeling there, looking skyward and seeing only the thick merciless snow. "I'm not going through this again." Daniel bent, trying to lift her again with arms that no longer had an ounce of strength. "Either you live Vala or we both die!"

Obviously, they were about to do just that. Die.

A white furred hand shot out of the blinding snow and grabbed Vala. Daniel yelled, trying to stand, to reach out for her. He felt something pull him upwards and turned to find several creatures behind him.

They all moved forward, pushing him along to follow the one with Vala slung over its shoulder. "Wher...where're we going?" Ticking sounds shot back and forth a moment before he realized they were communicating with each other, and possibly trying to communicate with him.

"Are we lunch or being saved?" He croaked out. "Probably lunch, shit!"

The clicking chatter continued but exhaustion kept Daniel from making any sense of it or uttering a sound. He stumbled on, his gaze on Vala's limp form dangling from the beast in front of him.

~0i0~

Warmth penetrated his bones giving Daniel some clarity. His eyes opened slowly. From his position on his side everything looked strange, blurry. Obviously, he was in a cave. Squinting he made out a pile of white fur coats, boots, gloves. Steam rose from a small pool nearby.

His ears picked up the sound of constant ticking and clicking.

Suddenly he remembered! Daniel bolted upright, squinting harder and spotting native women wrapped in pale blue sarongs. Panicked, he scanned the cave, and yelled. "Vala? VALA!"

The women turned to him and clicked loudly, obviously in admonishment. He tried to stand but weakness kept him rooted to the rush strewn floor. Nearly whispering he asked, "Where is she? The woman that was with me. Do you..."

One of the women got up and walked away and Daniel gasped in horror. The women were wrapping Vala up in a white shroud, ticking gently, reverently.

Two men appeared and lifted him to stand. Shivering now, Daniel realized he wore nothing except the same swath of dark blue material as the men, wrapped around his hips and ending at his knees. The men helped him forward and indicated he step into the pool. He couldn't. He couldn't move. His gaze locked unwaveringly on Vala, her pale face, eyes closed, mouth slack, hair matted and most of her body wrapped like a mummy.

Firmly the tribesmen inched him forward until Daniel, reluctantly, entered the pool. It felt wonderfully hot, and soothing. They pointed and Daniel sat on a thin ledge under the water. Listening more carefully to the men he heard the guttural consonants tossed in with the clicks.

Daniel dropped his head and sighed. The pungent aroma of earth and herb surrounded him, lifting his energy, relaxing the tight muscles in his body. The clicks and utterances escalated with both men and women chatting wildly. He looked up and found one of the tribesmen standing knee deep in the water, Vala in his arms.

The man held her outwards and Daniel took her. The women gestured emphatically indicting for him to submerge her more fully into the pool. He complied. Vala moaned. He nearly leapt for joy! "Vala! You're... you're alive." He hugged her tightly to his chest but the women sounded disapproving so he held her more gently and deeper into the water.

There followed many hand signals and clicks and had this been a different time he would have found the scenario funny. As it were, he obeyed the instructions and held Vala's head above the water and insured that her body stayed below the surface.

He may have lost his glasses but he wasn't blind to the vision of her body wrapped in paper thin gauze. Not even under the water. Daniel was amazed to find his body had the strength to react to her. He looked away, held her firm and waited.

People moved in and out to the area, bringing bitter liquids for him to drink and soft fabric soaked in the same to squeeze against Vala's lips. With more hand movements he was told to keep applying the liquid without stopping.

There was nothing to indicate how much time passed but the people of the tribe seemed to have stopped coming. After an indeterminable time he called out in a hoarse whisper. "Hey? Anyone there?" When no one answered, Daniel decided to lift himself and Vala out of the pool.

The frantic clicking had his head jerking up just as he stood. Three women seemed to appear out of nowhere scolding him and pointing emphatically to the pool. Down he sat. One of them, the older women, held up two fingers.

Cocking his head to the side he studied her slow clicks. Nothing. "What? What are you saying? Peace? Victory? Two minutes? Two hours? Days? What!? I'm turning into a prune."

The women stared a moment before chatting amongst themselves. There was no denying they found him funny as they scurried out giggling like schoolgirls.

"Laughing? You think it's funny?"

Settling back into the pool he noticed that the color had returned to Vala's face and she seem relaxed, much improved. Keeping the cloth soaked he continued to dab her lips, relieved when her mouth opened slightly and she began to swallow the constant applications.

"Okay, Whatever, let's say," he said upon the women's long awaited return, "two minutes. Long Earth minutes, or PX2-844 minutes. Two clicks or two ticks. I have no idea." Curious, Daniel watched the three scurry about taking intermittent peeks and pokes at Vala as if they were checking a roast. He worried that they still might be lunch.

Several of the women placed a thick soft looking furred mat beside the pool and gestured for Daniel to place Vala there.

Standing in the pool he lifted her out, laid her carefully then found he was unable to look away as the group peeled the wet material from Vala stopping just below her navel. The rise of her breasts and dark nipples puckered against her alabaster skin, the dip at her belly button and soft material clinging to every rise and hollow of her shape had him suddenly unable to step from the pool as the ladies had motioned for him to do. His gaze went to the huddle they formed hoping the women were too occupied to guess at his predicament.

Their clicking got louder and faster and there was no denying it was laced with humor. Daniel looked away trying to ignore their mischievous prattle.

One of the tribesmen came in with a dry wrap and held it out. Daniel stood, took it, stripping off the wet one as he gathered the new one around his waist. He looked at the man, gave him a grin and a nod which the tribesman returned.

The man pointed to himself and did a rapid click that sounded like Tut-tut.

Daniel mimicked the clicks and the man grinned, shrugged as if to say 'close enough' and pointed to Daniel.

"Daniel."

"Duh" followed by a short tick came back.

"Close enough." Daniel smiled and nodded. Looking back he couldn't spot Vala. His head moved back and forth scanning the open area, "Vala? Where's Vala?"

Using the two handed 'come this way' gesture the man – Mr. Tut-tut - lead Daniel further into the cave. First, Daniel noticed how warm the inner room felt. Then, he smelled the incredible aroma of meat roasting over open flame. And finally, he spotted the women fussing over a figure against the back wall, and instantly knew it was Vala.

Daniel sprang forward but a unbelievably strong hand on his arm nearly set him off his feet. Tut-tut clicked so fast it sounded like Morse code, all the while holding firm with one hand and patting Daniel's shoulder with the other one.

Nodding. Daniel relaxed and turned to Tut-tut. "I just need to know she's okay."

"Click."

"You're sure?"

"Click." Smiling, Tut-tut guided Daniel into another alcove where a huge fire blazed, surrounded by nearly twenty men and three young boys.

With clicks and gestures the group invited Daniel to sit. Looking back to the other room, he frowned, then, knowing he had little choice, Daniel sat in the circle with the men.

Someone handed him a hunk of meat and a beautifully carved wooden cup. Sipping from the cup he nearly choked on the strong homemade brew. The others laughed and Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes.

Trying to take his mind off of Vala, Daniel thought back to his time with Chaka while the tribesmen clicked and ticked in conversation. He could learn this language, too. It seemed to be similar to the San Bushmen People of Africa, he'd heard it once before long ago. He held up the cup and Tut-tut made the answering sounds.

Daniel attempted to repeat the pattern which the three youngsters found hysterically funny and fell back in laughter. Laughter, he knew, was universal.

Even as he studied the language Daniel had the urge to find the radio and try to make contact but the food in his belly and the warm, potent grog seemed to be dragging him towards sleep.

~0i0~

Daniel woke to semi-darkness with a hint of light from the dying fire. Recognizing the large room he'd entered with Tut-tut, he blinked before drowsiness won again, closing his eyes. He sighed feeling serene, warm and comfortable. It took a few seconds to force his eyes open and he realized Vala was wrapped in his arms. Her breathing and the warmth of her body meant she slept. He yawned, half asleep himself and whispered, his mouth on her temple. "You may find this hard to believe but I've fallen in love with you."

"Mmm," she tucked her head under his chin. "Love you too." She yawned, "Are we in Tau'ri heaven?"

Surprised that she'd heard his confession he remained silent for a heartbeat, then, he placed a hand on her cheek, kissed her forehead and told her, "Yes and no. Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"I like Tau'ri heaven. It's warm and smells wonderful. And here you love me and I'm not afraid to tell you that I love you."

When Vala arched into his body Daniel's brain registered the fact that they were both naked. He sucked in a breath, slowly easing his hold on her.

"Beside," Vala murmured turning away, "I don't need to rest, the angels healed me." She relaxed, falling asleep again.

Daniel rolled onto his back. "Geez," he whispered, throwing his arm over his eyes. Then, unexpectedly he grinned wide, took a peek at Vala outlined in the vague light sprawled face down with the fur covers low over her hips. He laughed, then immediately locked his lips together to hold the sound in afraid he would wake her.

Vala. How had he come to love her? It'd been so long since he felt the joy that being in love brought. With a sigh of contentment Daniel returned to her, lying half across her back, covering her free hand with his and slept.

~0o0~

Waking, Vala held in the squeal she felt rush throughout her body thinking that this afterlife wasn't so scary after all. Daniel's weight and deep, peaceful breathing made her feel safe.

Hearing the nearly inaudible tics, like the ones her mother made with gentle regard when she did something silly, caught her attention. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled at the vision of her three angels.

One of the women smiled back, held up a beautiful light blue cloth and cocked her head towards the outer room.

With great care Vala scooted out from under Daniel. Who would refuse a direct order from angels? Unconcerned about her nudity, she stood and let the trio wrap the cloth around her sarong style then she followed them out.

Crossing through the cave entryway the women led Vala into another area. She marveled at the large beautifully crafted wooden barrels and gorgeously painted urns and clay pots.

Torches glowed, casting the barrels in amber light. A small fire popped, flames dancing high. The women began to open containers pulling out nuts, seeds, dried fruit and jerky. One of them turned, placed a hand on her chest and made a sound. "Tic."

Another followed suit, "Tac"

And slowly the last one, the oldest angel, turned, bowed slightly and said with a strong, thick click something that sounded like, "Toe."

"You're kidding me." Vala laughed. Mitchell had taught her that game, but eventually stopped playing when he realized he could never beat her.

The threesome waited, heads tilted in the same direction.

"Vala." Vala said.

Tic, Tac and Toe tried in vain to verbalize her name. What ensued could only be described as insane hilarity.

Vala bent over laughing. Taking a deep breath she stood straight and made that quirky sound out the side of her mouth that she does when things get out of hand.

All three repeated the sound perfectly. Vala burst out laughing, made the slurping click again, then said. "That works."

The four of them ate by the small fire before going to tend another fire in the back of the entryway where they set out breakfast for the tribe. Once that was done, Tic, Tac and Toe took Vala further down into the cave and on into a small alcove.

One torch burned, lighting the room. Candles flickered in small notches in the wall. Exquisitely painted pottery and colorful baskets were placed artfully. Hers and Daniel's uniforms were dry and folded on a flat rock. A pile of furs covered what looked like some kind of mattress. Vala placed a hand on it and felt the spongy response. "Moss." She said. "I had a mattress stuffed with moss as a child."

The three women clicked rapidly, nodding. Somewhere in there long winded dialogue she heard a clicky Duh and then her odd new name. Her angels gestured around the room and at the fur covered bed indicating it was for her and Daniel. Vala nodded in understanding. "Heaven."

~0o0~

Daniel awoke slowly, and then suddenly alarmed he sat up. "Vala?" He yelled. "VALA!" Her name echoed around the room and out into the entryway.

Standing, he grabbed the fur cover wrapping it around his waist and ran, intermittently tripping over the trail of fur, calling out, "VALA!"

She came around a corner, a vision in blue, black hair flying, and rushed to him. "I'm here. We're fine Daniel, we're fine. Actually very fine."

"I wasn't sure if I dreamed it." Daniel took a step back, one hand still on the blanket, with his free hand he ran his fingers through her hair, pulled her face close and kissed her.

"Lovely," she crooned when her mouth was free. "You're not sad then?"

"Sad? Why would I be sad? I haven't been this happy in a very long time." He hiked up the covers that had slipped down past his navel.

"Being dead."

"Vala, we're not dead. We were rescued by these people."

"But... but last night you said, said..."

"I meant what I said last night."

There was a cacophony of clicks that got his attention. Daniel looked up to find the entire tribe watching. Eyes widening, he gave them a quirky smile. "I should get dressed." He told no one in particular.

"Then we should go to our room." Vala waggled her brows.

"Room?"

"Uh huh, come with me." Vala grasped his free hand and led the way.

~0o0~

In their alcove the torch burned low. The candles giving off flickering light created a soft romantic setting.

Daniel looked around and whistled in appreciation. "Nice." he said. Moving across to the bed he tested the pile of furs, pressing into the mattress. "Sturdy."

"And," Vala whispered, "your uniform is dry. Or, if you like, there are a few of those wrap thingies everyone wears over in the baskets."

Daniel shifted around slowly to face her.

"If you actually want to dress, that is." Undoing the sarong, she let it float unfettered to the floor.

"Heaven for sure." He mumbled, dropping the covers he'd held.

A black winged brow rose, and Vala smiled with a hint of wickedness, then shifted her gaze to the bed.

Daniel cleared his throat to get her attention. "Come here."

Vala grabbed her instantly aching breasts, threw her head back and let out a pleasured moan. When she looked back, Daniel waited, one finger crooked and urging her to approach.

He should have been prepared for what happened next. He should have.

Vala launched herself and landed on him, legs wrapping over his hips, arms locking behind his neck, that sexy mouth of hers attaching itself unrelentingly to his.

Daniel stumbled back, Vala still attached, totally enthralled by her kiss. Luckily the bed broke his fall. They tumbled, laughing, rolling, hands fighting to explore, until their mouths sealed again. They settled into the kiss, where tenderness and love prevailed.

Slowly, softly, awe blossomed.

Neither dominated. His hands, large and strong, positioned her lovingly. Her silken body excepted. She gave way to vulnerability. To love. To Daniel.

Lost to each other, they expressed their love willingly. And time stood still.

~0o0~

Vala and Daniel spent the next three days with the tribe, communicating - mostly by drawing in the dirt or studying some of the painted clay pots - and learning some of the tribes history. Apparently the tribe had been large and scattered over most of the land, sharing hunting grounds peacefully with the many villages. It wasn't hard to see what happened. Many drawings depicted Jaffa. The Goa'uld had come long ago. Killing or taking most of the villagers and tribal people. Daniel worried for Teal'c's safety, hoping his tattoo did not incite the villagers into killing him.

Daily, they helped with chores while taking turns trying the radio every few hours near the entrance to the cave. Neither succeeded, getting nothing more than static and a good chill from the blowing icy snow.

Their nights passed slowly with lovemaking and whispered conversation.

On the forth morning Daniel awoke to knocking. He sat up, confused. Quickly, he wrapped himself in the tribal cloth and discovered Tut-tut at the entry, small smooth rock in hand.

With an apologetic smile, Tut-tut placed the stone back into the rock shelf. Daniel studied the chiseled out space made to fit the rock. "Clever." he stated.

Tut-tut gestured for Daniel to follow. Looking over his shoulder Daniel meant to call Vala but stopped when her angels showed up and shooed him and Tut-tut away.

Leading the archeologist into the main room Tut-tut gestured for him to sit. Complying, with a look of interest, Daniel sat as instructed. He was soon joined by all the men who brought with them the white fur trappings Daniel had first seen when rescued. Also, the youngsters carried in many sharp and deadly looking spears and set them against a wall.

Tut-tut spoke to the men, all the while drawing an explanation for Daniel in the dirt. A hunt was planned and Daniel nodded his acceptance, a bit warily, to the invitation. He certainly didn't look forward to traipsing about in the cold, icy storm hunting some ferocious abominable snowman.

Breakfast, consisting of grog apparently laced with a thick, hearty broth, was served to the hunters by the women.

Vala did her part with the other women constantly filling the large wooden tankards.

She leaned over Daniel whispering that the last of the meat and bone had been used to fortify the grog for the men. If they failed, it would be nuts and dried fruit until they could successfully bring down some creature.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Geared up within the hour the men gathered close, chanting. Daniel had picked up enough of the clicking to sing along as best he could.

A loud grunt ended the prayer and Daniel turned to Vala. "I'll be back."

"I know. And you look quite adorable in your _Furries_ outfit. I just might have to bring back a pair with us when we go home, you know, to pretend."

All she could see of his face were his lovely blue eyes that held a bewildered expression. She smiled, then kissed the pelt that covered his mouth.

The hunters filed out into the blizzard, spears clutch in thick furred hands, and disappeared into the whiteness. Vala, hand over her mouth to trap the moan of fear that tightened her throat, didn't want to let Tic, Tac, or Toe see her anxiety. Eventually, the cold drove her to turn away and she saw that all three mirrored her concern. Tears sprang into her eyes and the four of them hugged briefly before returning to the warmth of the inner cave.

~0o0~

Daniel didn't have a clue as to how long they'd been tracking the beast. Much too long he felt guessing by his exhaustion. The others seemed to be just as tired. He'd studied the strategy long and hard before they left and stuck close to what he figured out was his 'buddy' and the clue to watch the beady eyes of his target to avoid killing one of his own. There was no denying Daniel felt a part of this tribe.

He'd also caught a glimpse of the beast early on. Not a good sign as it appeared to be about seven feet tall. Yeti like, though more on the monster side – no _Harry and the Hendersons_ for sure.

Midday the snow dissipated, clouds broke up, and the wind died down. He tried the radio, and though he wasn't sure, he thought he'd made contact for a few seconds blurting out his location quickly before the radio went silent. He tried once more as the sky darkened, this time with a hint at the coming nightfall, however, nothing came back but static.

The hunters were getting close and formed a circle around the area where the creature had been spotted again. Slowly, quietly, they began closing in. His heart beat wildly and he briefly wondered which emotion he felt strongest. Fear or excitement. Hard to tell.

Catching site of the tall creature just a few feet away, he sprung to action, finding feral eyes, and hurling his spear with all his might. Did he get it? His musings were startlingly interrupted when something sharp pierced through the layer of fur, and he went sailing through the air. A scream escaped, and he wasn't sure if it came from him, his buddy or the beast.

In seconds he was on the ground and amazingly he could feel blood, warm blood, flowing freely from his shoulder. Clicking became loud, excited, and jubilant. They started happily chanting, "Duh, Duh, Duh." Happily while he bleed to death? What the hell was going on? Maybe they were sacrificing him to the beast? His vision blurred, blurred more than his weak, uncorrected normal vision. He squinted, finding Tut-tut leaning over him, eyes showing that Tut-tut grinned under the mask of animal skin.

Daniel's buddy pointed, clicking like a locomotive chugging at high speed, clickity-clack, faster and faster. Daniel rolled his head to find the creature beside him, a spear sticking out from an eye socket. "Me?" Daniel muttered, weakly, unbelievingly. "I killed it?"

Several of the men picked up the beast, two on each leg, one on each arm and then the rest of the hunting party did the same for Daniel.

His last thought before he passed out was that he hoped he wasn't dead when they handed him over to Vala. She'd kill him if he was!

~0o0~

Coming to, Daniel knew he was wrapped in the white, herb ladened shroud, deep in the warm water. He could barely make out Vala standing before him, holding him down, and her angels ticking encouragement from the side of the pool. Vala was dousing his lips with the heady herbal grog. There seemed to be a party going on somewhere in the background, but he felt much too drugged as his eyes fluttered closed.

He could hear people talking. Talking. Talking in English. He tried to look, but couldn't seem to turn his head or even open his eyes again.

Vala was crooning softly to him, intermittently kissing his lips, then wetting them with the pungent, bitter remedy.

"Vala, quite takin' advantage of the man while he's unconscious." Mitchell scolded.

"Be quiet. He's healing nicely. Go back to the celebration while their hero continues to heal. And, by the way, I can kiss him all I want to because he loves me and he's been kissing me quite a lot lately."

"That's not good." Mitchell grouched.

"Oh, quite the opposite." Smirking, Vala returned to her task. "He loves me. Just ask Tic, Tac, and Toe!"

"Come on, Cam, leave them alone." Sam urged Mitchell, tugging at his sleeve.

Mitchell frowned. "What kinda name is Tic or Tac or Toe?"

No one bothered to answer.

"They have been in the water for more than thirty Earth minutes, Colonels, do you not think they should come out?"

"Naw, Teal'c, I think those two need all the help they can get cooling off." Mitchell walked back towards the tribal celebration, grog cup in his hand. "I need a refill."

"The water appears to be quite warm. Do you not think so, Colonel Carter?"

"Oh, I think they are warming up very nicely, Teal'c." Sam reached into her pack laying out a collecting kit. "I think I'll take a sample of the water. And then some recordings for Daniel. He'll like that. How much longer do you think he'll need to stay submerged?" Sam looked from Vala to the other women and finally to Daniel. "Oh, Daniel. I see you've opened your eyes, finally. Good job!" She gave him a big grin and a double thumbs up.

~0o0~ Epilog.

Leaving General Landry's office Daniel waited until he was out of sight before removing the sling that cradled his right arm. Rolling the stiff shoulder he smiled at the lack of pain. Spotting Vala headed his way, he stopped and waited.

Vala bounced up close to him, grinning. "So, how did it go? Are we fired for frittering, frattering or whatever we were doing in military terms?"

"Nope."

"Separated? Put on separate teams?"

"Nope."

"Oh, dear. I'm stuck on base then?"

"Nope."

Incredulous, Vala blinked. "You're stuck on base?"

"Uh uh."

Irritated, she glared. "Well, Daniel, what did he say!?"

"Congratulations and send him an invitation."

"To what?"

"The wedding, of course!"

"Who's wedding?" Her mouth went hard and her eyes went narrow.

"Our wedding!" He snapped, annoyed.

"You mean we have to do that again?"

"What, again? We haven't done it the first time."

A dark brow rose. "Well according Tic, Tac, Toe we are already married."

"How would you know that?"

"They know how to draw, and I'm not talking stick figures in the dirt."

"Ah. Well, whatever, we should do the official Tau'ri wedding."

"Oh, like in the magazines!"

"I think so, yes. Sort of. What pictures did they draw that indicated we were married?"

"Who do you think painted all those lovely pictures on that pottery? They are artists. Tic, Tac, Toe. Good artists. It's the water. The healing marrying water. After a certain amount of time in the water, together and you _sleep_ together, well, it's a marriage. They drew a picture of you – looking very much like you – with parts outlined under wet clothes - holding me – looking very much like me - with all my parts showing, as in almost nakedness, under the water. They were beautifully drawn and colored pictures on some kind of animal skin. Most likely that retched beast. Which, indicated by corresponding pictures of them, that is Tic Tac Toe– looking very much like them – and their husbands – looking like Tut, and Triple Click, and that other one that I never could figure out, we'll call him Buddy – looking very much like them. Naked, all the parts, Tut's being the, well, the biggest, and on some of their pottery they showed me they, meaning each showing their on pots, were, you know, doing _it_. They made a new one, which they gave to me before we left, with us, you know, doing _it_. I left it on your desk... wait, where are you going? Daniel! Come back, I thought we were going to your place! DANIEL!"

~0o0~END


End file.
